familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Duncan (1845)
G.W. Duncan Residences *1850 Tennessee > Franklin > District 8 *1870 Tennessee > Franklin > District 8 as George W. and Martha E. 1870 census page 26 for Franklin co, district 8. Next door was Susan Sharp and a ton of boys. *1880 Texas > Navarro > District 128 Neighbor is brother Benjamin Duncan (1848) *1910 Justice Precinct 1, Tom Green, Texas *Father from TN *Mother from NC Documentation notes *Unless indicated otherwise, data is from 1880 Census, Texas > Navarro > District 128 Analysis #We had a famsearch record linking Jane Cordelia Duncan to Robert Fulton Hester to Navarro County Texas. #1880 Census had two Duncan families in Navarro, with entries on the very same page, with parents of identical birth states (Father TN, Mother NC), with male heads born at similar dates. Their first names are unknown, due to the census taker using initials. Census for both families show children were born in TN up to 1873, then all were born in TX. Census shows figure listed as mother in law "S.S. Sharp (c1832) in home of B.K. Duncan., meaning his wife E.L. Duncan's maiden name is "Sharp". TBD- verify no Susan Sharp in TN in 1880. #1870 Census found George W. Duncan living next door to Susan F. Sharp in TN, with ages matching. Interestingly, Susan Sharp is living with B.K. Duncan in Navarro in 1880, not George. So George is the neighbor of a woman who will be mother in in law to his future neighbor in Navarro. This is just too coincidental. They must be brothers, and G.W. Duncan must be George W. Duncan living in TN. #*Edna L Sharp (c1852) is living in the home Susan. This age and name matches wife of B.K. Sharp where her mother is living in Navarro in 1880. So B.K.'s wife's maiden name is possibly Edna L. Sharp. #**Bingo- Famsearch hit on marriage of Edney Sharp with B.K. Duncan 25 Nov, 1869 Franklin, TN. #*Also in Franklin County is a Telith Duncan, recent widow of Anderson Duncan (1798). Unfortunately there is no George or G.W. son, let alone a B.K. son. Some of the sons did go to texas, and there is a George Washington Duncan who is cousin to these children. However this G.W. (son of John Hawkins Duncan) marries Nancy Bethany Gossage. So it is presumed at this stage that Telith Duncan's family is not related, and we need to follow up on Susan Sharp connections. #1860 Susan Sharp has a William R Duncan (1846) and a Mary E. Duncan (1844) living at her home in Franklin. #*Mary Ellen Duncan born Franklin county 19 Feb 1844, married to Wayman Sheets 13 Sep 1865 Callaway Co., Mo. Dies 29 Aug 1910 Calwood, Mo. Millersburg Baptist Church according to Famsearch (however, there is another record of the Mary Ellen married to Wayman Sheets as being born in Franklin Co. KY. #*in 1850, There is a Mary E (5YO) and William R (3YO) Duncan living at the home of the presumed father of Robert F. Duncan. But William Duncan is 81, and wife Sarah is 68, so they are possibly grandchildren. Odd that they would be found in the home of a non duncan in 1860. (Susan Sharp). #**These match the ages of Robert F.'s Mary E and William Duncan. Apparently the grandparents were babysitting on the day of the census. #Famsearch- There is a George W. Duncan born 1843, Franklin, Tennessee to a Robert Bywaters Duncan, mother ELIZABETH O'KELLEY. #*Siblings William (1842), Maria (1837), Winnie J (1833), Tennesee K (1831), James (1852), Benjamin T (1847) ((B.K.???)) #1900 Census- Navarro- Benjamin (June 1848), Father TN, Mother SC, married 8 years to Indiana from Arkansas. Many children from prior marriage. 7 living, 4 not present. Era F. (1879), Ermine S (1885), Clifton (1889). Two children with different last names- Clancy Malone (1875) TX, and Harry Malone (22) TX. Possibly Maiden name is Indiana Malone. Father from Mississippi. Mother Arkansas. #* Era F. matches E.F. Duncan, female born to B.K. Duncan. 1900 Navarro Benjamin Duncan is 1880 B.K. Duncan. Married to an E.L maiden name Sharp- which matches Edna L. Sharp born to Susan. #Bingo- Famsearch Benjamin Duncan Father, Edna Sharpe mother returns Father Benjamin O'Kelly Duncan Mother Edna Sharpe of Eva Finch Duncan married to James Douglas Carroll "Douglas" 15 Jan 1902 Corsicana, Navarro, TX. Too much of a coincidence. This is Benjamin Duncan brother of George Duncan who was living in Franklin TN as was future wife Edna, and mother in law Susan Sharp (sharpe). And Benjamin O'Kelley ties him to mother Elizabeth O'Kelley. So we now know can raise the possible parents to the status of probable parents. #Now searching for Robert born TN, Elizabeth NC/SC #*famsearch- an elizabeth Kelley (no O), born 1 May 1807 Pendleton, Anderson, SC. There are many other Elizabeth O'Kelley's in NC/SC, but there most are married to others, or are too young to have children in 1833. #Benjamin's wife's name is Martha E Corn. http://trees.ancestry.com/pt/pedigree.aspx?tid=67374&pg=0#pedigree=-2133173982. Same location says Robert B Duncan's birth year is 1780. His father is William Duncan. #George W. http://trees.ancestry.com/pt/person.aspx?tid=67374&pid=-2133151545 says George Born: 18 May 1845, Died: 23 Mar 1931. #*Family bible says married Martha Elenor Corn 1869 7 Oct in Estill Springs, Franklin, TN #*residence locations via Census in this record. Children *W.H. Duncan (1871) son TN *W.J. Duncan (1873) son TN *J.W. Duncan (1875) son TX *G.K. Duncan (1877) son TX *C.M. Duncan (1875) son TX Notes Category:Duncan (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles